The Donkey King
The Donkey King is a 2018 Pakistani computer animated comedy film directed by Aziz Jindani. The film features the voices of Jan Rambo, Ismail Tara, Hina Dilpazeer, Irfan Khoosat Shaafat Ali and others. Plot The story is about a laundry donkey Jan Mangu who becomes the King of Azad Nagar. Mangu is a poor laundry donkey and lived in a small house with Pehlawan Chacha. On day, Badshah Khan, the King of Azad Nagar decided to give his duties to his son Shahzada Khan and announced the decision at a theatre where Mangu was performing with a bull. Everyone criticized the decision and then Badshah Khan announced of a democracy system for Azad Nagar. Mangu faced Shahzada Khan for the Azad Nagar Elections and Mangu gained a lot of support from people. At the Azad Nagar Elections, Mangu won the elections and Badshah Khan, Shahzada Khan were forced to go underground alongside with Miss Fitna, the fox. She trapped both of the lions and the lions were trapped in a cage. Miss Fitna worked for Ring Master who gave Fitna the job for trapping every animal in the circuit. After sometime, the news spread about the missing of the animals and Mangu didn't did anything except sleeping in his bed. Changu, Mangu's deceased father came in Mangu's thoughts and advised Mangu evertime when Mangu was doing a wrong thing. After Changu's advise, Mangu turned on the television and saw the news about the animals. Then Mangu went to the forest to find out something. He stayed there all night but at midnight he woke up from his tent and founded a haunted place and entered inside. After entering inside, he say the animals in the cage where he also saw Badshah Khan and Shahzada Khan in cage. Mangu then took out his phone and recorded the video. Meanwhile, Miss Fitna was coming down the stairs and Mangu then hid. While Miss Fitna was talking to Badshah Khan and Shahzada Khan, Mangu's phone slipped out of his hands and it made a huge voice. Miss Fitna ordered Rangeela, her assistant, to attack Mangu. Mangu had no choice then running away and he ran fast. Rangeela was faster than Mangu and was about to attack Mangu but Mangu fell in the river along with his phone. Rangeela thought Mangu was dead an he left. After waking up, Mangu uploaded the video on his phone and Changu came to advise him. Mangu then returned to the streets of Azad Nagar asking for help from everyone but no one was interested in helping Mangu. The next day Mangu left to get the animals from the buses. However he slipped of a hill and a car almost hit Mangu but Subedar, Mangu's political adviser, came on a motorcycle and rescued his King. On the other side, The video which Mangu recorded became viral on the internet and Jamboora breaked the news on his channel Monkey News Network (MNN). After hearing the news, everyone went to help Mangu including Pehlawan Chacha and Sardar Chacha. Sardar Chacha went after a bus and had elephants with him while Pehlawan Chacha took care of the other bus. Mangu stopped the third bus which was leaded by Miss Fitna. At the end Mangu saved Badshah Khan and later on Shahzada Khan. Miss Fitna's bus and she was pushed by Mangu's bus and Miss Fitna fell in the river. Afterwards Mangu saving Shahzada Khan, the bus slipped of the edge and the bus as well as Mangu, both fell in the river. Everyone then cried for Mangu and said "He Died". Mangu all of a sudden came and said "Who Died" and he also cried. This was one of the most comedic parts of the film. Then at the end, Mangu appoined Badshah Khan as the Chief of Army Staff of Azad Nagar while he made Raftaar as complaints minister. The new legacy of Azad Nagar had started and at the last scene Mangu saw his father Changu who said "You were born as a donkey but you are not a donkey" and then disappeared. Characters * Mangu Jan Mangu (voiced by Jan Rambo) is the main character of the movie. He is a donkey and is often called only Mangu. He worked as janitor. After the Azad Nagar Elections, Jan Mangu was elected as the new king of Azad Nagar. He just sat and relaxed on his throne. He didn't helped the people but when Changu advised him, Mangu tried to be a good leader. He got to hear about the news of missing animals and then Mangu rushed and saved each and every animal's life. Mangu has a hole in his front teeth. Miss Fitna Miss Fitna (voiced by Hina Dilpazeer) is a fox and is the leading antagonist. She worked with Badshah Khan and his son Shahzada Khan as an advisor. She betrayed both of them and worked as a secret agent of Ring Master. Miss Fitna used to say a dialogue "Mein Hoon Miss Fitna, Mujhe Miss Fit Na Samajh Na'' (English: I am Miss Fitna, Don't think I am not fit) Changu Changu is the father of Mangu. He is an old donkey who died but lived as a spirit in Mangu's heart. Changu always came and advised Mangu. When Mangu made mistakes, Changu came to him and told him to go to the right way but Mangu kept going to the wrong way. Later on, after hearing Changu's words, Mangu realised that he was the king of Azad Nagar and he had to do everything for his place. Changu made Mangu go to the right way. However at the end of the 2018 film, Changu said "Good Bye" to Mangu forever and disappeared. Pehlawan Chacha Pehlawan Chacha (voiced by Ismail Tara) is the chacha of Mangu. He lived in the same house in which Mangu lived. Pehlawan Chacha and Mr Propaganda are political rivals. However their rivalry ended at the end when everyone was greeting each other. Badshah Khan Badshah Khan (voiced by Ghulam Mohiuddin) is a lion who was the king of Azad Nagar. He announced his retirement at an amphitheatre in Azad Nagar. He also announced democracy and elections at the opening of the place. Badshah then went underground from the jungle and was trapped by Miss Fitna. After Mangu saving Badshah Khan, Mangu appointed Badshah as the Chief of the Army Staff of Azad Nagar. Shahzada Khan Shahzada Khan (voiced by Adeel Hashmi) is a lion. He is the son of Badshah Khan . He liked entertainment and social media. He didn't really had much interest in politics and wanted to be a social media star. He was very rich and had a Lamborghini. Sardar Chacha Sardar Chacha (voiced by Shabbir Jan) is a bear. He is a very intelligent bear and he said everyone to vote. He helped many people and the society and he also fighted against the corrupt system of Azad Nagar. Jamboora Jamboora (voiced by Irfan Khoosat) is a ape. He was the media house owner at Monkey Network News (MMN). He used to spread fake news but later on got true news with Breaking News. Breaking News Breaking News (voiced by Faisal Qureshi) is a monkey. He worked as an anchor at a Monkey Network News (MMN). He gave exclusive coverage of the Azad Nagri Elections. He used to spread fake news but later on spread true news with Jamboora. Raftaar Raftaar (voiced by Irfan Khoosat) is a tortoise. He was an inspector and investigated the case of missing of the animals. Later on, Raftaar was made as the Head of the Complaints Ministry. Mr Proparganda Mr Proparganda (voiced by Ahsan Rahim) is a tiger. He was a part of Shahzada Khan's party. He had a big political rivalry with Chacha Pehlawan. He had an argument with Chacha Pehlawan which aired on Monkey News Network (MNN). However at the end of the film, they both became friends. Panoti Panoti (voiced by Irfan Malik) is a zebra. His mother oftenly sent him to buy sugar and he usually was hit by someone. Bulbul Bhai Bulbul Bhai is a rhino. He does mixed martial arts and is a tough fighter. He gave clothes to Mangu for dry cleaning but Mangu vomit on the shirt. After, Mangu showed the shirt to Bulbul Bhai, Bulbul became absolutely mad and all the rhinos went after Mangu. Later on Mangu escaped from the rhinos. Subedar Subedar is the adviser of the King of Azad Nagar. He first used to advise Badshah Khan but after the New Azad Nagar Elections, he advised Mangu. He always said "Galti Hogayi Sahab" to Mangu. Raja Uncle Raja Uncle (voiced by Ali Hassan) is a hippo. He came in a scene where he comes to Raftaar's office for his car stolen. He is married to Rani Aunty. Rani Aunty Rani Aunty is a hippo. She is the wife of Raja Uncle. She used to sent her cloths to Mangu when Mangu was a janitor. Lambu Lambu is a giraffe. He was also a host in a dream of Mangu. At the end of the film, Mangu appointed Lambu as The Border Viewer. Ronald Crump Ronald Crump (voiced by Shaafat Ali) is the parody of Donald Trump. Ronald Crump came to Pakistan Idol for audition of Azad Nagar Elections. Production The director Aziz Jindani revealed that he had the idea of the film since 2003, and had started working on the film in 2013 during working on his Commander Safeguard animated series. In August 2018, the first look of the animated film was released, directed by Aziz Jindani, developed and produced by Talisman Studios and Geo Films. The teaser of the film was released on 20 August and trailer on 23 September. Music * "Inky Pinky Ponky" is sung by Syed Asrar Shah and Jawed Bashir and the lyrics were made by Syed Asrar Shah. This song is played the day before the Azad Nagar Elections where Mangu and Shahzada Khan are the candidates. * '"Donkey Raja" '''is sung by Shuja Haider and the lyrics were written by film director Aziz Jindani. This song is played when Mangu becomes the New King of Azad Nagar. * '"Allah Mehreban" 'is sung by Asrar and the lyrics were made by Asrar and Aziz Jindani. This is played when The King of Azad Nagar Mangu is just enjoying his throne and doing nothing for his people. In Urdu it means "Kindness of Allah". Release The release date announced for the film was 13 October 2018, though it released a day earlier. It was premiered on the same day at Nueplex Cinemas, in DHA, Karachi. It also became the first Pakistani film to release in South Korea on 28 August 2019 as well as in Spain on 4 October 2019 where it was dubbed into three languages – Spanish, Catalan and Basque – and released under the titles ''El Rey Burro, El Rei Ruc and Asto Erregea respectively at 50 screens across the country.https://nation.com.pk/22-Sep-2019/the-donkey-king-set-to-release-in-spain It earned more than 25 crore across all the screens. The film had broken 13 records in Pakistan animation history.https://propakistani.pk/lens/the-donkey-king-breaks-11-records-in-pakistan-so-far/ The two more were that it was the first film to release in South Korea and Spain. References